A Single Tear, The Revision
by Naflower05
Summary: Lily and Snape meet in the library two years after their friendship ended, what Lily finds out breaks her heart forever. one-shot please review This is the revision of my previuos story, hope you enjoy it more than the previous one.


Author's Note: This is the second version of my story the other one was much shorter and had next to no story plot. So I hope you enjoy this more than my first story. Reviews please?

Disclaimer: Anything you recignize is porperty of J.K.R

* * *

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" There she stood defending her best friend, furry clearly etched in her face. _

_"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James wouldn't have, she knew._

_"Take the curse off him, then" Reluctantly he turned around, and took the curse off Snape. Severus could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He tried to hide behind his long hair, but every one was still staring at him, why couldn't they just look away._

_"You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-" In his rage, and anger Severus bit back with a retort he wished had never existed the moment it left his mouth._

_"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" _

It had been two years since the fateful day, two years since he had lost Lily Evans, and he had not forgotten the chance he had blown. But now she was hanging off James Potter's arm, they had been dating for a couple months. His life had gone on, although at first it seemed to drag by like soggy shoes in the mud. He had other things to occupy his life with out her, creating spells, and sinking deeper and deeper into the Dark Arts.

With out Lily as his friend he had become closer to Mulciber and Avery. He taught them the spells he had invented, _Sectumesempra_ and _Levicorpus _among them. He would not say that they were friends, no, they were _acquaintances,_ people who he was around if he was around anyone at all.

These thoughts ran through Severus's mind, as he walked down the hallway, not caring who he bumped into, he was on his way to the library, to study, and he wasn't in the best mood. He had just run into _them,_ and of course James and Sirius couldn't just leave him alone, they had to further humiliate him, but now there would be no one to save him, she was gone.

Finally he reached the library and went in. After searching around the dusty shelves for a while he found the book he was looking for. He sat down, and began to skim through it, still seething in anger.

xxxxxxxxx

Lily Evans was also on her way to the library, passing other students in the hallway and hearing snitches of their conversations. She didn't pay much attention to them until she heard the voices of her boyfriend and his three friends. "Yeah, what a git to think he can hex us."

"Well you did hex him first." Remus always was the voice of reason. The voices faded away as she moved on, Lily thought she knew who they were talking about, but a part of her still wished that it wasn't him. She sped up and reached her destination within minutes.

She showed her note from Professor Slughorn to Madam Pince, and made her way into the restricted section. She had an essay due in potions, and she was completely lost, but because she was one of Slughorn's favorites he had given her a pass to the restricted section so she could do a little more research. _If I was still friends with Sev, he would help me and I wouldn't need to do all this research. This is his thing, not mine._ She kept searching the bent spines of the books until she came across one that looked promising. "_Restricted Potions_" she murmured under her breath, pulling it off the shelf, and coughing as a cloud of dust enveloped her. She took it to try and find a table but there were no available ones. She saw Severus sitting alone; _maybe he'll help me with this essay._ She thought grudgingly, _if only a little_. So she walked towards him, and bracing herself for about a million spells, she sat down across from him, still nervous. "Hi Sev" and after a short pause she added "erus" He just looked up slightly and glared at her. Lily still tried to start a nice conversation. "So, what are you reading?"

"A book for Defense." His answer was simple, his tone was one of boredom and disdain.

"Oh, sounds boring, I'm doing the potions essay, but I needed a book because I'm complete rubbish."

"And let me guess, you want my help, because you think I'm brilliant at potions."

"Well…" Lily was hesitant "Among other things." _If you only knew, Lily, if only you knew. _

"As fun as it sounds doing someone else's assignments I think I'm going to have to pass, I have my own studying to do."

"I don't want you to do it for me, I just wanted a little help."

"Well go get it from your precious boyfriend 'cause your not getting it from me." He spat the words out as though it would burn his mouth to talk about James.

"You know he's rubbish at it too, that's why he didn't do N.E.W.T. potions. But ok, fine you don't need to help me I'll do it myself, while you study."

"On second thought, I think I'll study in the Slytherin common room" he said as he got up to leave.

"Hey!" Lily grabbed him roughly by his left sleeve, and whipped him around, when she did so a flash of black could be seen on his forearm. Lily looked at it, and her eyes lingered. _Oh Sev, why did you have to join the bloody Death Eaters? _He wrenched himself free, and stalked off. Lily let one tear slide down her face. A single tear for Severus Snape.

* * *


End file.
